koreanchinese_celebritiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Park Shin Hye
Park Shin Hye is a 28 year old South Korean actress and singer born on February 18, 1990. She gained recognition for starring in melodramas Stairway to Heaven of 2003 and Tree of Heaven of 2006. Considered one of the most fecund actresses of her age, Park received further recognition for her roles in the television dramas You're Beautiful in 2009, The Heirs in 2013, Pinocchio of years 2014 to 2015 and Doctors of 2016. In 2015, Park ranked 33rd in Forbes Korea Power Celebrity list, and 12th in 2017. Overview Name: Park Shin Hye Hangul: 박신혜 Stage Name/Aliases: None Age: 28 Birthdate: February 18,1990 Birthplace: Gwang Ju,Jeollanam Do,South Korea Occupation: Actress/Singer Country Of Origin: South Korea Star Sign: ''Aquarius'' Height: 168 cm./5'5 ft. Weight: 45 kg. Blood Type: A'' '''Biography' Birth/Childhood Shin Hye was born on February 18,1990 in Gwang Ju,Jeollanam Do,South Korea to family consisting of her mother, her father and one older brother, Park Shin Won, who is a guitarist and song composer. When she was on 6th grade elementary in Hak Kang Elementary School, her English teacher advised her to audition for pop singer Lee Seung Hwan's music company, Dream Factory since her teacher saw great potential of her. Teenage Years Following her teacher's advise, she went to Seoul and auditioned for Dream Factory. Through her connection with Dream Factory, she started training as an actress and a singer along with playing the guitar and piano. Her family relocated to Songpa District, Seoul in 2001. She debuted as an actress and appeared in Lee Seung Hwan's music video of the song 'Flower' in 2003. She underwent furthermore training after the music video and decided to audition for the female role in the SBS drama series 'Stairway To Heaven' in the same year. Successfully, Shin Hye was picked among 250 contestants. Shin Hye played the role of main character Han Jung Seo as a child (Choi Ji Woo played the adult Han Jung Seo). 'Stairway to Heaven' was highly successful and regularly received excellent ratings in excess of 40%. Park Shin-Hye's entrance to the entertainment industry was now opened. Meanwhile, in her personal life, Park Shin Hye was pretty much a normal student in Young Pa Girls' High School during this time, frequently text messaging with friends and having picked up the nickname 'Park Dwaeji' which means 'Park Pig' because of her fondness for food. Park attended Chung Ang University. She studied there for eight years, then graduated with a degree in Theater in February 2016. Park received a service award at the convocation ceremony for her achievement as an artist ambassador for the university. Career Beginning She then starred in Tree of Heaven (2006) and received praise from critics for her good performance. The series was also aired in Japan, thus giving Park more exposure abroad. Park made her film debut in the movie Evil Twin (2007), a summer horror flick where she portrayed two roles: one as the main character, and the other as the ghost of the main character's sister, who haunts the other sister after her death. She then featured in Goong S, a spin-off to Princess Hours (2006). Rising Popularity It wasn't until 2009, when Park Shin-Hye was cast for the female lead in the hit SBS drama series "You're Beautiful," that Park Shin-Hye found herself in another hit title. According to Hong Sung Chang, the director of "You're Beautiful," Park Shin-Hye and her male counterpart Jang Geun Suk were cast for the lead roles due to their bright characters and the way they both excelled at dancing & singing. Although TV ratings for "You're Beautiful" were only in the low teens (as it aired opposite KBS2 mega-hit "IRIS") the show was a hit on the internet and among teens & young adults. The series was the most searched for title from SBS on Korean portals in 2009 and the four main actors were always in the top ten name searches for 2009. Park Shin-Hye has stated in interviews that her character in "You're Beautiful" reflected her real life personality by about 80%. In 2010, Park starred in the low-budget romantic comedy film Cyrano Agency, which revolved around a dating agency that helps its customers win the hearts of the people they desire. The sleeper hit became a critical and commercial success, attracting 2.7 million admissions nationwide, becoming the 8th best selling film of the year. Park won the "Most Popular Actress" award in film category at the Baeksang Arts Awards. Park then starred in MBC's youth melodrama Heartstrings opposite Jung Yong Hwa. The same year, Park featured in her first Taiwanese drama, Hayate The Combat Butler, based on the Japanese shōnen manga of the same name. In 2012, Park was cast in the third season of KBS drama special, Don’t Worry, I’m a Ghost which was broadcast on July 15. Her performance in the drama won her the Best One-Act Special Actress Award at the 2012 KBS Drama Awards. Breakthrough In 2013, Park starred in the third installment of tvN's "Flower Boy" series entitled Flower Boys Next Door along with actor Yoon Shi Yoon. She is then featured in the family drama, Miracle in Cell No. 7. Ticket sales of the film reached 12.32 million, making it one of the highest grossing Korean films. She went on to win the "Best Supporting Actress" award at the 33rd Korean Association of Film Critics Awards. To celebrate her 10th anniversary as an actress, Park held the "2013 Park Shin Hye Asia Tour: Kiss Of Angel" in four Asian countries, becoming the first actress to hold a tour spanning across Asia. She then starred in actor and singer So Ji Sub's music video "Eraser" for his album Two’clock… Playground, alongside former child actor Yoo Seung Ho. The same year, Park co-starred alongside Lee Min Ho in The Heirs, a teen drama written by Kim Eun-sook.36 The Heirs enjoyed immense popularity both locally, with a peak rating of 28.6%, and internationally, having over one billion cumulative views on the Chinese streaming website iQiyi. Park experienced a surge in popularity domestically and internationally, and became a Hallyu star.She was given the "Popular Foreign Actress" award at the 2013 Anhui TV Drama Awards. In 2014, Park played the role of the Queen in historical film The Royal Tailor. The same year, Park starred in Pinocchio opposite actor Lee Jong Suk, playing the heroine of the drama which has a chronic symptom called "Pinocchio complex", breaking into violent hiccups when she tells lies. Pinocchio became a hit,earning an estimated US$5.62 million for broadcasting rights in just one year. With The Heirs at the end of 2013 and Pinocchio in 2014, she was included Forbes Korea's Korea Power Celebrity list where she placed 33rd. The same year, MBC’s Section TV Entertainment Relay dubbed her “Nation's Little Sister". Park also received the Prime Minister's Commendation at the Korea Popular Culture Awards for her contribution to Hallyu. Comeback/International Success In 2016, Park made her small-screen comeback in SBS' medical drama Doctors, where she played a troubled teenager who later transformed to become a successful doctor. The drama was a hit and topped viewership ratings and popularity charts during its 10-week broadcast. She is then featured in the film My Annoying Brother, alongside actor Jo Jung-suk and Do Kyung Soo of EXO.The same year, Park was chosen as the Most Favored Korean Actress by fans of the Korean Wave in the United States. In 2017, Park starred in the crime thriller film Heart Blackened, a Korean remake of the Hong Kong film Silent Witness alongside Choi Min Sik. Personal Life Shin Hye confirmed in March 7,2018, that she has been in a relationship with her fellow actor Choi Tae Joon since November 2017. Filmography Film Television Series Hosting Documentary Music video appearances Music Industry Singles Publicity/Worldwide Contributions/Awards Ambassador Roles Social Activities Since 2011, Park has set up the “Starlight Angel Project", spearheading activities to help children both at home and abroad. In 2009, Park established the "Shinhye's Centre" in Ghana, which included a library and audio visual hall. A second center was built in Manila, Philippines in 2016. She has a sponsored child named Abanne. On 24 November 2016, Park became the 36th inductee of the Korea Food for the Hungry International's Philanthropy Club, a select group of donors who have given at least US$85 thousand to the organization. Park has participated regularly in charitable causes; such as the 'Hopes, Dreams, Happy Trip to Korea' fund raising event hosted by non-profit organization 'Good Friends Save Children' (GFSC) and Lovely Hands campaign by Lotte Department Store. She also makes donations to charitable causes regularly. Awards/Nominations Baeksang Arts Awards Bucheon International Fantastic Film Festival Korean Association of Film Critics Awards Korean Film Awards APAN Star Awards Asia Artist Awards Asia Rainbow TV Awards Baeksang Arts Awards China TV Drama Awards KBS Drama Awards Korea Drama Awards LeTV Movie and Drama Awards MBC Drama Awards MBC Entertainment Awards SBS Drama Awards Seoul International Drama Awards Seoul International Youth Film Festival tvN10 Awards Others